Who we Are
by Lupinotuum
Summary: Sequel to "Mystic Moon". After successfully taking down the Spirit Hunters, the turtles found their favorable companion, Cadence, to be long gone. Now, eight years later, their paths cross again. However, the question is, will she stay in New York? Or will Cadence once again wash away their memories again. M for future chapters and cursing. Cause duh, adults curse a lot.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't remember how long it has been since I've been to New York. It couldn't have been that long, but since I had left at eighteen, it has. I've spent the years traveling for work. No not music tours. I've stopped ever since Leo said...

Leo.

I shook my head, looking away from the window that overlooked the cities of New York. I stared down at my hands, empty they were until I pulled a pendant from underneath my shirt. I stared blankly at the steel, bone shaped dog tag with the name 'Kiba' engraved on it. I had been years since I've seen those turtles. I closed my eyes, tucking the pendant back into my shirt, waiting for the plane to come to a complete stop.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't think about them. In fact, on each trip, I always wondered if they had been there. After all the stories they told me of the times they've left New York, I began to wonder if they were holding out on me. Though, at least I can say I've been to China and Japan, if I do see them. I doubt it, hell I don't think they'll recognize me.

I opened my eyes when the plane came to a complete stop and I felt my nerves go into over drive. I hadn't seen my mom since I left New York. Granted, she came to my graduation, but that was for a few days before I left for Africa. Pictures, letters, and the occasional phone call had kept us in touch. Yet, that never really gets you ready for the actual meeting. I continued to shuffle my way through, my back pack slung over my shoulder and I did my best not to step on anyone's foot. After all, my thoughts weren't on my surroundings.

The sound of cheering lifted my gaze from the floor and I remembered the few guys in camouflage gear, obviously military. I spotted the crowd before it separated as family and friends greeted their heroes. I couldn't help but smile as an old memory came into play. Jana, my sister, and I running to meet our father when he would return home from an emergency call from the fire department.

Everything was pulled away from when I heard a familiar voice calling out my name. Cadence. No one has called me that since I've left, all except for my mother. There was a sudden lump in my throat as I saw a familiar blond running towards me, roughly shoving others out of her way.

"Cadence!"

"Mom." My voice cracked as I figured it would, but I didn't care. I dropped my bag and welcomed my mom's tight embrace, instantly taking her into one of my own. Years of sitting behind the desk didn't soften the hard muscle from previous years working in the field. Neither did age.

"I can't believe you recognized me." I almost shook my head right as the words left my mouth. It was then I remembered the photographs I've sent her.

"I can't believe you dyed you hair, blonde. Of all colors, Cadence. Unless you want me calling you Artemis?" My mom took a step back, fingering my blonde hair that easily matched hers. She was used to strange things, but she didn't expect that I would alter my looks. As minor as they were. The look she gave me was an obvious sign she spotted my blue contact.

"Mom, can we not get into it?" I asked, squeezing her hand in comfort. I remember agreeing to her that I would never wear contacts. Well, I'm only wearing one, and that blue one easily matched my right eye.

I watched as my mother gave me another look over. Taking in my torn jeans, faded blue plaid buttoned down shirt that hung openly over my white tank top. Both stained with dirt and grease. Her fingers still lingered in my hair, taking hold of the black feather braided into my hair.

"You look like a mess." My mother muttered, but she couldn't hold back the smile. I knew that smile and I relaxed my shoulders. "Lets go grab your bags, then go home."

_Home_. The thought couldn't sound any better than it already was. I picked up my bag and walked beside her in a comforting silence. The simple touch of her hand was all I need to help me remember that this wasn't a dream. I'm sure she held my hand for the same reason.

Noise filled my ears but not enough to drown out the sound of my mothers. If she ever decided to speak. Out of habit, mostly from years of being in foreign places, I quickly took note of my surroundings. The New York airport was busy as usual, even on a Tuesday. Thought I would take a Tuesday over a Friday, any day.

We found that baggage carousel and I swear I thought my mom would die from laughter when we grabbed my bags. Black as they were, but each was decorated in glow in the dark paint, not to mention stickers that matched my passport. I gave her a childish grin when she patted my shoulder.

"Told you I would need the cart." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulders as I took hold of the cart that held my luggage.

"No shit." My mom shook her head, her short blonde hair swinging with the movement. "Wait outside while I go get the car."

"Yes, ma'am." I pulled the car with ease, ignoring the odd stares I was getting. I was no Silver Sentry, but I was strong enough to receive some odd looks. I continued to ignore them as I waited patiently for my mom.

New York, I almost forgot the humidity. Pulling my hair back into a the typical ponytail, letting the braid with the feather attached fall beside my cheek. Afterwards, I rolled up my sleeve to my elbow. I was half tempted to just take the shirt off, but the last thing I needed to was to receive anymore odd stares. After all, I had probably more scars than the average field operative in the military. With that train of thought, I gazed at the faint scars scattered across my forearms.

"Cadence!"

I looked up from my arms and looked at the large truck my mother resided in. I was surprised, not that my mother owned a truck; the truck once belonged to my father. Thought I wasn't surprised that it still worked, my mom was stubborn enough to keep it that way. I couldn't help but smile as she gave me a thumbs up.

"It may be a piece of junk, but it's a piece of junk that I refuse to toss out." She laughed but didn't remove herself from the drivers seat.

I knew why. I brushed aside any assistance that had been offered to help load the back of the truck. I didn't need any help, and even if it I did. I would still refuse it. Stubborn pride, my mother called it. She was right.

There was no exertion as I would lift each luggage bag into the truck bed. I never thought in my whole life I would have to carry more than two bags, my backpack and one luggage bag. However, I tended to accumulate a lot of souvenirs when traveling the world. Archeology, you get to go to some awesome places.

When I finished loading the truck, I spotted a family. A couple desperately trying to handle four rambunctious kids. I couldn't help but smile as I pushed the now empty cart in their direction. They looked like they needed it.

"'Scuse me?" I asked, smiling inwardly as I caught the mother's attention. "You look like you could use this." I motioned towards the cart, almost laughing as two kids, twin boys, leapt onto it with glee.

"I don't suppose you have another one with you?" The woman inquired, the exasperated expression fading as her lips quirked up into a smile. Her eyes went from her boys to me and nearly laughed when my eyes widened from a sudden shout.

"Oh aren't they the cutest, and I'm not talking about you." My mother came up beside me, waving at the two boys before looking at me. I rolled my eyes, it was the typical saying.

"Two boys, huh?" My mother's voice was cut off as a chorus of two came running around the car to join the twins. They were followed by a man and I spotted the remembering smile on my mother's face.

I remembered it too, my dad chasing both my sister and myself around. Must be a kid thing. Running around in circles, avoiding the parent's grasp whether it was a game or them just trying to keep you still. For this dad, it must be the latter.

"Three boys and a girl, you got yourself a handful." I said, ruffling one of the twin boy's hair and smiling when he giggled.

"You have kids?" The man looked at me, his look showing that he wouldn't believe me if I said I do.

"I did. I had a classroom filled with kids." I gave him a smile. I spotted the look of interest in the woman's eyes and I held up a hand before she could ask. "Muay Thai Kickboxing."

"She was the champ here for some time."

"Mom!" I hissed, shooting a glare at my mom even as she smiled at me. I looked back at the couple, even the kids seemed in awe. "That was years ago."

My mom tried not to laugh as she shook her head. She gave a short wave to the couple in front of us. "Well you folks have a safe trip, and don't blink. They'll turn into this." She jerked a thumb in my direction.

The couple grinned at both of us before looking fondly at their children. The mother hugged the small girl before sending another smile my way. "Thank you again for the cart."

Both my mom and I gave them a relaxed salute before we headed back towards the truck. Once again, silence hung in the air between us, but it was a comfort. The touch of her hand was all that I needed, a mother's touch.

As my mother cruised us out of the airport, I stared out the window. I almost forgot the beauty of New York in the early morning. The way the sun hit the sky scraping buildings, the endless blue sky, not the mention the morning life that surrounded us. Central Park was still green.

My heart tore at the sight, all the memories came back in a rush. The days of endless running with a group, the spot where Liam would arrive to either drop me off or pick me up for work. Central Park was the home to my best friends. Former best friends. I watched as the glorious park disappeared in the review mirror, looking back ahead as we dove deeper into the city. Times Square had even came into view.

"I still have the bike."

I looked at my mom blankly before the words finally registered. My motorcycle. It was new when I first bought it, but I spent a lot more for the upgrades. I got to ride it for awhile when attending school in California before I sent it back here.

"I'm guessing you've been taking care of it just like this old truck?" I smiled when she glanced at me with a smile of her own.

"Donny and Raph would come over to take her out, make sure she's still running good." My mother leaned back, relaxing in her seat as we came up beside the house. Her features turned passive at the mentioning of my former friends and saviors.

I stared at my mother before looking up at the house. Central Park came back to mind, seeing the memories through my mind's eye. I closed my eyes, turning my head to face my mom. "Okay, I'll bite. How are they?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"They've gotten taller. Splinter is up and kicking even though his age requires to lay still. Donny got a job, part time. Brings in some extra cash. Mikey is, well, Mikey. Leo's pretty much the same." My mom leaned forward slightly to shut the ignition off just before leaning back into her seat.

I watched her for a moment, waiting for her to speak up about the hot tempered brother. Raphael. "And what about Raphael?"

When my mother didn't respond immediately, my heart dropped. Yet she held up a hand, the lump in my throat starting to fade.

"Raphael took up smoking and drinking. His tempered shortened and, from what Leo tells me, he's more. . . Efficient with his work."

I winced at the word 'efficient'. That only meant he became more ruthless, but got the job done. I looked away, opening the truck door before slipping out.

I shouldn't have asked. I should have just let their memory fade back into the small trinkets I've kept. A slight reminder, but nothing personal. Personal items such as the skateboard, the guitar. However, I couldn't toss out the album. I specifically made that album for when I left, taking it with me everywhere I went.

Still deep in thought, I began pulling the luggage out of the truck and into the house. Growling as I hefted them up the stairs; mumbling when I would stumble down the stairs. I kept this up until I slammed the last of my luggage onto my bed. That was when I took a good look around.

Everything was where I had left it, even the stuff I thought I had tossed away. My music studio untouched, but not a speck of dust was found. My shelves empty of books except for car mechanics and music. My closet empty of clothes until I would fill it up with my current wardrobe. Honestly, that wasn't very different from the wardrobe I had when I was seventeen.

At the corner of my eye, I spotted a certain black skateboard. Letting out a shaky breath, I picked up the multicolored, mostly orange, board. I sat myself on the floor, the board laying across my lap. I let my fingers graze over the paint, spinning the freshly oiled wheels. Holding that board, I couldn't stop that one stray tear. I cried when I left with Liam, I cried on the plane, I cried every time I was alone in my room. Their memories plagued me for years, until I thought I had ran out of tears to cry. That moment, holding the board, I was wrong.

"There's a skatepark just past Central Park."

I looked up, spotting my mom leaning against the door frame. She sent me a smile even as I looked away.

"Go on, get some lunch. When you get back, I'll order us some pizza and we'll have a couple drinks." My mother insisted, nudging me with her foot. I couldn't help but smile then. "And take the bike. I know you can handle yourself, but I'd rather not have to explain why several kids had to go to the hospital."

I sent her a feral grin before nodding. She walked out the door before I could say a word, but I didn't hesitate when the door closed.

Last I recall was my mother handing my a couple dollars before shoving me towards the garage. She didn't say a word about my choice of clothing for the bike ride: shorts, sneakers and a dark orange tank top. Not exactly the greatest clothing to wear on a motorcycle, but no other had my reflexes.

Now the bike ride was pleasant, even though that word was an understatement to how I felt. Having a powerful engine thrum with life and energy beneath you, and having absolute control. That life and energy surged adrenaline through my system as I dodged cars and other cyclists. However, I missed the feeling of the wind through my hair. Though after cutting it short, the helmet covered it all.

I slowed as I came up to Central Park; even on a Tuesday morning, the park was filled with life. Children too young or too old for high school scampered through the grass among friends and family. If I rode farther down, more sections of the park would come into view, but I was focused on a certain section of the park.

I hadn't realized till that moment, sitting on my bike in the spot Liam would pick me up from work. The spot where if I looked straight ahead, I'd be staring that the spot Leo would wait for me. Wishing thinking here, but he sill might be. Maybe tomorrow.

I started the ignition on the bike, pulling out of the parkig lot and towards the skatepark mom mentioned. I could only hope it wasn't too crowded.

. . . .

"So how many numbers?"

I leaned back into the couch, seeing the amusement in my mother's eyes. When I held up all ten fingers, due mostly because my mouth was full of pizza, she titled her head back as she let out a whoop of laughter.

"At least half o them are younger than me, fresh out of high school or in college." I stated with a grin.

The skatepark was more than I imagined. I was still able to pull off the tricks Mikey taught me years ago; those tricks earned me several phone numbers. I think the motorcycle earned me a few more. I even earned a few bucks when bets were laid out, but I pulled out when I had the chance and, not to mention it was close to dinner.

"Did you stop by Central?"

I looked at my mother before taking another bite of pizza, shrugging as I wrestled with the cheese. Ray's Pizza had no competition. I didn't bother to acknowledge the disappointment in her eyes.

"If I did, I wouldn't have phone numbers and I wouldn't have been home in time for dinner." I managed to say, licking the marinara sauce from my lips.

"This is true. I, instead, would have gotten a phone call saying you're being mauled by turtles and a cat."

"Klunk is still alive?" I blurted, leaning forward with interest. When my mom nodded, I grinned. "I love that cat."

"Yeah, well, Klunk became bionic-Klunk. Poor guy got stuck in a garbage pile. Donnie fixed him a a new leg, of course." My mother took a sip of whiskey from her cup.

My heart dropped at the thought of Klunk being injured, but if mom said I'd be mauled by a him, that I didn't have to worry. Plus, cats tended to live longer than some dogs. He's also in the care of a loving savior. The same one who saved my life.

I couldn't suppress the yawn that crept up on me, nearly choking with laughter when my mother made gagging noises. She must've saw the chewed up chess that I was currently choking on. After that episode passed, I shot a glare at my mother as she stood up.

"I'll clean up here. Go to bed." She stated simply, picking up the box of pizza we were working on. The look she gave me, however, gave me zero room to argue.

I gave a sharp nod, tossing back my head as I drank the last of my rum and coke. I looked over the rim of my cup to see my mother patiently waiting for me; I handed her my empty glass quickly. Knowing my mother, she would change her mind. To be honest, I wanted to start unpacking before going to bed.

The knowing smile my mother sent me got me racing to my room. I had to start unpacking otherwise I doubt I wouldn't have any time to go to Central Park tomorrow. I had an interview tomorrow morning with the Director of the Anthropology Department at the New York University. I had already done several phone interviews, so this would be my last interview.

As I made my way out of the living room, my eyes grazed across the walls of my home. Photographs consumed the majority of the wall space, but not enough to make it look cluttered. Family photos, high school graduation, vacation trips; anything you could think of, my mother had a photograph either up on the wall or in an album.

I hadn't realized I was up the stairs until I was standing in front of a door. Not my door, no, that one was wide open to my left. This was Jana's room. I took a breath before walking into my room, maybe tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow night I'll visit my sister's room, I knew it was still the way she had left it: stuff animals strewn across he bed, dancing shoes left in the middle of the floor. She was a child, thus the room was expected to be messy.

I entered my room, closing the door silently behind me and I began to dread unpacking. I hated the moving process of packing and unpacking. Granted I hadn't really moved, I just had several luggage bags to unpack. I glanced at my bare desk, bare but for a leather-bound book. I knew I would get distracted eventually, due to that book, but I knew I had to work before I could let that distraction come to me.

I walked over to a luggage bag and opened it, glad to know that I remembered which luggage held what. This was the current wardrobe that I would fill my closet and dresser with. Similar it was to what I wore eight years ago, granted from visiting other countries, my boyish wardrobe had faltered. I began immediately, grabbing the hangers and I put my mind to work. Focusing on the task at hand, I was pretty much unstoppable.

However, in the back of my mind, I wanted to sit on the floor and pick up that leather-bound book. I had put it there when I first got home. That album held the photos Master Splinter had taken when I entrusted him with the camera. Eight years ago


	2. Chapter 2

There were some things that I missed about home. Having my mother as company was one of those things. Along with that came with free food, laundry, I even had a roof over my head. Then there were the bad parts, despite how amusing they were.

I'm twenty-six and my mother, out of habit I suppose, decides to wake me up at five. Now as aggravating as that was, I ended up laughing when my mother tripped over the skateboard I left laying in the middle of the floor. She wasn't too happy, but ended laughing it off as she exited the room.

After that small incident, the rest of the morning went by in a blur. Mom gave me another cup of coffee before kicking me out the door to head on over to the University. Of course, she handed me the keys to her car, not dad's old truck. Even then the interview went by and I got home just before lunch.

I knew my mother was gone before I walked through the door. I had grown accustomed to being greeted by silence. Living in separate hotel rooms from my coworkers. It was different from living with four teenage boys. Turtles they were, but male nonetheless.

I shut the door behind me, kicking the uncomfortable heels off then dropping my purse on the kitchen table. I took a look around the empty house, understanding why my mother had been so upset when I chose to leave. She was alone.

My fingers worked to refill my empty coffee cup, all the while I put my sense into overdrive. My ears working to catch the slightest sound that would be out of place, while my nose worked to find any unwelcome stranger. I was pretty much the best security system, not to brag of course.

I was about to sit on the couch, listening to the sound of fresh coffee brewing when their scent hit me. I froze, staring like a deer caught in the headlights in the direction of the front door. I listened to the lock on the door clicked open, then the hinges of the door opening.

"Mrs. Blackthorne? It's and Raph and I!" Donnie's voice made me bolt from my spot on the couch. Obviously my mother didn't inform the turtles I was here, something I was thankful for. Yet that meant every time they came over to check on the bike, that meant I had to hide, or curiosity would rise if my bike wasn't here.

I managed to somehow shove myself into the hallway closet, pushing aside the winter jackets so I could press my back up against the far wall. Cringing when I heard Donnie's voice in the kitchen while I followed Raph's scent head towards the garage. Oh God, the car. Raph would easily notice that it was just used.

I listened to the door open again, waiting for that warning shout from Raphael. I shrank to the floor, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

"Hey, Don! The car is still warm."

"That's odd, seeing she's not here."

I followed Donnie's scent to linger with Raphael's. I froze again when I felt the tension in the air rise up a few notches.

"The truck is gone." Raphael pointed out before I started turning them out. Not that it mattered, the sound of my hear pounding drowned out their voiced. I heard my mother's warning when she informed me about Raphael's ruthlessness.

"I'm gonna take a look around." Raph's gruff voice startled me, letting me know that he stood just on the other side of the door.

I took that moment to crawl to the door, sitting on my knees as I placed a hand on the wooden barrier. I breathed him in, taking in that familiar muskiness that was Raph's and Raph's alone. I caught the whiff of cigarette smoke and whiskey; so my mother wasn't lying.

I let the fear overcome me when I realized Raphael was heading up the stairs. They probably wouldn't recognize me. I grabbed the shot gun and intentionally, but also unintentionally, made a sobbing noise. That caused and interesting chain reaction.

I fell on my butt when the door was jerked open, thus subconsciously pulled the trigger. I knew I missed, mostly because no one was in the door way. "I have a gun!" I let my voice crack, yet I didn't inform them that I knew how to use it.

"Obviously." Raphael's voice came from the left.

"Take it easy, Raph." Donnie's voice came from the right.

"Take it easy? Obviously you forgot that she just shot at us." Raphael snapped, the minor shock subsiding.

I took their bickering as the time to stand. My shoulder throbbing, I forgot the kick this thing had.

"Sorry to interrupt this bickering, but when a terrified citizen mentions about having a gun, the best bet is to shut up and leave. So get the _fuck_ out of my house." I snapped, glad that I still sounded terrified. Watching my hands shake, I wasn't fooling myself.

"Does it help that we're friends with Amanda?" Donnie asked and I jerked at the quiet sound of shuffling.

"And who said this was your house? The only people who lived here is Amanda and her daughter." Raphael growled, making me shudder. I heard the sound of his sai's being pulled from his belt.

"Cadence is my cousin, Amanda is my aunt. Thus, that would make it my house. Plus, anyone can say their friends with Amanda. She quite the favored Agent." I closed my eyes, lies dripping from my lips like venom.

"Look, Amanda gave us the keys to the house to check on the bike-"

"I don't care! Amanda never mentioned it to me. If she did give you the keys, toss them in here then get out." I opened my eyes, going back and forth from where each turtle stood.

I automatically tensed but the caught Donnie tossed to me. "I want the spare."

"And what makes you think we have a spare?" Raphael's voice cut through me, causing me a quick choking sob.

"Because thieves always make spares incase they loose one." I stated after my throat, had cleared. Iw as rewarded with an aggravated sigh and the other key Donnie tossed to me.

"Before we leave, can we ask you something?" Donnie's voice floated out to me, calming my senses even if just a little.

"I guess." I stuffed the keys into my pocket, adjusting my grip on the shot gun.

"Have you heard from Cadence?"

I froze, staring at the ground before looking at the empty space in front of me. Apparently, due to my lack of quick response, Raph muttered an oath and I heard a quiet thump from Donnie's side.

"Looks like Amanda told you not to tell anyone, too." Donnie sounded tired, not to mention wounded.

I held back the scream, to rush at them with open with arms. Tears threatened to burst, but I somehow managed to hold that all back. "Last I heard, she was in Italy." It wasn't a total lie, I did come from Italy.

"When?" It was Raphael's turn to speak and I caught the longing in his voice.

"A couple days ago." I breathed out the words, shifting the gun in my arms. "Now get out."

"Thank you." Donnie's voice came at me again before seeing a green blur flash in front of me.

I listened to the front door opening and shutting as I fell to my knees. The sound of a motorcycle broke the silence before floating away. Silence was all that was left, and I succumbed to it, yet breaking it as I started sobbing.

I couldn't tell you how long I sat there, or how pathetic I felt sitting on the closet floor. The hurt and longing in their voiced proved me wrong if they hated me for leaving eight years ago. It was that, that I would go to the park. No matter how terrified I was.

I mentally kicked myself into gear, pushing myself up from the floor. I f I was to go to Central Park, there were some things that had to do. Change out of this suit was one o f them.

. . . .

When I got to Central Park, I kept myself sitting on my bike. I was frozen in place. I had to move, but I couldn't. I was too distracted by staring straight ahead where Leo would come greet me. Leo wasn't there; however, his scent was lingering.

I finally forced myself to move, taking my helmet with me. As I walked towards that certain spot, I shoved my right hand into my leather bomber jacket; the right hand wrapped around the hand held device device. The device Donnie gave me eight years ago. I was surprised when I found it where I had left it.

When I reached the manhole, I blinked several times. I was trying to get used to not wearing the blue contact. Yet, the same time I was looking at the grass; one too many times being trampled and disturbed. I came to the conclusion that Leo had come up to the surface, but had eventually went back underground.

Taking hold of that string of courage, I lifted the lid of the manhole and dropped down onto the ladder. My eye quickly adjusting to the darkness after pulling the lid back over. As I let my eyes continue to adjust, I listened to any familiar sounds. So far, none.

I began walking, my body and brain remembering the route and so I walked automatically towards the turtle's lair. With each footstep, I listened for any sound or signal to know if I tripped a perimeter alarm. I doubt it since I was too busy staying hidden in the shadows. Well, I know I wouldn't get caught on any of Donnie's cameras.

I let my fingers graze over the mobile tracker and communicator before pulling it out. I remembered Donnie's instructions and hit the button that would show me each of the turtle's location. I found them all in the home, well, the device told me. With an idea in mind, I hit another button.

The button I pressed caused me to hear a faint alarm system go off. I dropped both my helmet and the device on the ground before bolting into the shadows, hind in a hole in the wall.

I sat in the hole for about ten minutes, thinking no one would show. As that thought crossed my brain, I heard the splash of footsteps. I guess they were in shock from the alarm, not going off for eight years only to go off near their home. I was surprised it would still work. Technology improved over the years, thus I though so would Donnie's.

"I don't see anyone, Donnie." Leo's voice cut through the silence and I melted. I couldn't deny myself, I missed them.

"That's weird. The signal is coming from right where you're standing." Donnie spoke up and I heard the eagerness in his voice.

"There's no one here, Don." Mikey's voice came up. "She's not here."

I nearly shattered at the sound of Mikey's voice. He was also closer to where I stayed hidden at. I peaked around the edge of my hole and I saw him. A quarter profile of him, actually.

Eight years ago, Mikey always stood with a slouch in his shoulders. Now he stood straight, a no more did he stand at five foot nothing. I had only hoped that his posture was the only thing that had changed and not his overly good nature.

"Well someone has been here." Raphael spoke up and I knew he found my helmet along with the tracking device. I leaned back, closing my eyes for moment and just waited.

"Take a look around." Leo's voice made my eyes open and I watched as several green forms walked by my hiding spot. However, Mikey stayed in his spot before turning around.

I held still, staring at my beloved savior. Why I felt so terrified of him, I didn't know. Until I remembered that I only feared of his hatred for my absence. Though instead of seeing anger or a sign of hatred, longing and sadness crossed his features.

When I knew his brothers were out of hearing range, I positioned myself in a more comfortable state. I watched as the orange banded turtle once again turned his back to me. That was my cue. I was quick, years of Ninjutsu and kickboxing made me silent. I reached out for Mikey and grabbed him, pulling him back. Yet despite my quickness, I wasn't quick enough to cover Mikey's mouth to stop the scream.

I felt him squirm in my grasp until I finally let go, letting him turn around to face me. "You always did scream like a girl Michelangelo."

"Cadie?" Mikey stuttered, his hand reaching up to touch my cheek and I closed my eyes. His hand was warm beside being a cold blooded creature.

"The one and only." I opened my eyes and I saw him smile. That big goofy smile I had come to love years ago. I had prepared myself for the oncoming assault, though I knew I would never be.

"You came back! You really came back!" Mikey shouted, his arms encircling me in a tight embrace that stopped the air from entering my lungs. What happened next made me think of the night when I passed the skateboarding test. Picking me up and spinning in a , the moment ended shortly when Raphael's voice cut through the air.

"Yo, Mikey! You alright? We heard you shout!"

I saw the world stop spinning around me as Mikey placed me back onto solid ground. In his blue eyes, I saw his surprise. He noticed I hadn't been growling when he lifted me up into the air. Yet he turned his focus onto his brothers. I hadn't been able to see his brothers until he side stepped and at that moment I froze.

"Mikey? Who is she?" Donnie spoke up, his eyes never leaving me and he reached back, placing his bo staff back behind him.

I looked over each of the brothers. They all appeared the same as eight years ago, only a slight change in facial features and height had change. When I looked to Raphael, my heard dropped. Deep scars littered his form and like Leo, a fraction of his shell was cracked. Granted, all the brothers had menacing looking scars.

"Look closer, guys. Does she look familiar?" Mikey placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. I looked back to his older brothers and I grinned.

"I see you all haven't changed, you're making me feel old." I stated and Raphael frowned.

"You're the girl with the shot gun." Raphael pointed out and I watched as Leo gave him a curious look.

"That's her?" Leo questioned, looking from his younger siblings to me. I looked to him and I knew they would not know me. It was too dark to see my different colored eyes. Too dark to see any scars if I had decided to show them. I was at a loss at how to show them who I was until blabbering would just be it.

"Donnie, I must thank you for coming over to mom's. She informed that you two have been looking over the bike." I said and I saw something click in Donnie. I looked to Leo and held up my hand and made quick hand signal. One that only he and I knew because that was to inform him I was home when he would wait for me by the man hole.

I looked to Raphael and gave him a challenging smile. "You know, I sure hope Donnie worked on your shell cycle because I want to test it out. Unless you plan on purposely loosing again to a race." The mocking tone in my voice because those last words came out as a squeak. Raphael held me in an embrace that made Mikey's bear hug seem featherlight.

His brothers quickly came over as well, and I felt the last of my air rush out of my lungs. Mikey must have noticed that I was out of air, but my hands reached out to both Leo and Don, my nose nestled into the crease of Raphael's neck. Tears, I felt tears and for once they were not my own. To even speak, I needed air.

"I can't breathe." I gasped and his grip barely loosened, but I managed to grab a mouthful of air. I looked up, turning my head to the side to see Leo to my right, grasping hold onto my hand as his other arm encircled around me. I couldn't see Donnie, but I knew he was doing the same. It was Raph's tears I felt against my cheek, and I knew better than to say anything.

"So, is pizza okay for lunch?" I questioned and that sewer tunnel bursted into a sound of laughter and I ended up being surrounded by not three turtles, but the fourth as well. I had a feeling that the questioning would come later when we would go back to the lair


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Due to college finals being over, I can continue to post up new chapters. With a month break, hopefully I'll be able to get the majority of the chapters up before school starts back up.**

** So yes, hawtphoenix, I'll take you up on that dare. :D Plus, how can I stop when all ya'll reviews make me want to continue? I'd be cruel to leave you hanging.**

"Whoa! One at at time!" I settled myself on their couch, listening to the turtles blurt out questions. Despite the smiles, I saw the hurt in their eyes due to my abrupt absence. Raph's was the most noticeable. As his brothers sat around me, he stood apart from us. His form standing next to where Master Splinter sat in a chair.

"I go first!" I winced as Mikey shouted and I slammed my hand over his mouth.

"As long as you use inside voices, sure thing." I dropped my hand from his mouth and rubbed my ear.

"Where have you been?" Mikey lowered his voice, even as I prepared myself for the oncoming shout.

I leaned forward, picking up one of the tea cups Leo had laid out. Noticing Mieky threw his arm around my shoulders as Donnie's rested his arm on the back of the couch behind me. "Well lets see, where to start?"

"How about from the beginning." Raphael's voice cut through me. As good as I was to hiding the wince, Mikey had spotted it. I placed my hand on his knee in comfort, preventing him from making a comment to his older brother.

"Well I went to California first, then I left for Africa." I glanced at Donnie and he looked down at the palm held device. "After that, I just went everywhere. Doing jobs over in Norway, China, Japan, Rome." I looked away from Donnie and to his brothers. I jerked from where I sat, Donnie shaking my shoulders.

"You shot at me!" Donnie blurted, his hands never leaving my shoulders. "You nearly blew Raph to bits!"

"I missed on purpose, shell for brains!" I snapped, steadying myself as he let out a whoop of laughter. I rubbed the back of my neck as I rolled my shoulders. Donnie knew his geography, putting the pieces of Rome and Italy. Back at the house I had said that Cadence, myself, was in Italy.

"So what do you do?" Leo's voice was soft, but I heard him the loudest over Donnie's laughter.

I looked around Mikey, meeting Leo's golden eyes. "I did archeology work. Now, I'm a Professor at the New York University in the Anthropology Department." I stated, watching his eyes widen. In his eyes, I saw him remembering the last heart to heart conversation we would ever had.

"I thought you were majoring in music." Donnie's voice pulled me away from Leo's eyes and I looked to the purple banded turtle.

"I still play, just not much of the performing." I shrugged and in the air I knew they all wanted to ask that one question. The one question that could shatter the moment. Yet, it came from the one turtle I feared would ask.

"Why did you leave? You knew the University here had the degree you wanted, why California?" Raphael spoke up just as I looked down at the cup in my hands.

I glanced up over at the rodent, Master Splinter, he knew why I left. As if he understood, he stood up and limped towards the tea kettle.

"I'll go make some more tea." I listened to his voice, age slowly creeping up on him. I wasn't the only one who watched him leave, but the four other pairs of eyes landed one me once he was gone.

"I had to, for your safety." I looked at all four of them, looking at Donnie last. Seeing his eyes dart to my leg, the one where I had shown him how that the most recent bullet wound was healing.

"So then why come back?" This time Leo spoke up, but I didn't turn my gaze away from Donnie.

"Because I've gotten full control." I shifted my gaze to Raphael, frowning when I hard him chuckle. It wasn't humorous sounding, more like he just found something out.

"So then that Hunter on the rooftop wasn't lying." Raphael shook his head, and I stood up as he turned his back to us, to me.

I remembered that night, yet only to the point of falling unconscious. Only to wake up to find dead Hunters around me and Raphael covered in blood. I remembered screaming when he fell unconscious; kicking when his brothers held me away to Donnie could look over his older brother's wounds. I didn't know that a Hunter and Raphael spoke.

"What did he tell you, Raph?" I walked through Mikey's and Leo's legs to reach Raphael, only to come to a halt when he shot me a glare.

"That eventually Takaia would take over and wreak havoc, killing millions." Raphael turned his full attention on me, but I couldn't find the words to speak.

Truth me told, I was angry. Raphael knew but not once did he confront me, ask me about it. To make sure if what the Spirit Hunter said was true. I couldn't blame Raph though.

"Obviously it's not true since I'm here, in control, and not wreaking havoc around the world." I tried to hold the bite back from my words, but I failed miserably. I may have controlled Takaia's spirit after the merging had completed, but I still lost to my temper occasionally.

"So wait, how would Takaia take over? You're the main entity, the host who was just granted her gift of protection." Donnie spoke up, but I didn't take my eyes off of Raphael. Instead, I just closed them.

"That part is true, Donnie. However, as I grew older, my spirit and Takaia's merged. Becoming one spirit, thus making Takaia stronger. It is said that once the merging of spirits is complete, Takaia would have full control of the human host and use that form to protect the Earth. There has been only one other person than myself who had taken full control of herself and Takaia." I opened my eyes find Raphael's gaze locked on me.

"So if you're Takaia and Takaia is you, are we talking to you or Takaia? Or is it both?" Mikey spoke up and I turned to watch him rub his temple. Give it to Mikey to make everything more complex than it really is.

"Okay, look. I'm still me. My personality is intact, voice, looks are the same. Same interests. My spirit is just whacked out." I stated, placing my right hand on my hip as I looked over the three turtles sitting on the couch.

"Well, technically you don't really look the same. You're older, and you dyed your hair." Donnie pointed to my short, blonde hair. The tips of my hair barely brushed my shoulders, and it had probably come to a shock to them all. Last they had seen, my hair was black and down to my waist.

"Yes well, when I left, I pretty much altered my whole look and I didn't go by Cadence." I shrugged. "I wanted to drop off the face of the planet for a bit." I looked over my shoulder at Raphael, feeling his eyes bore into my back.

"You did a damn good job at it, too." Raphael muttered close to my ear and I resisted the urge to close my eyes. In his eyes, I saw the anger was still there, brewing as each moment brought the temptation to explode. Instead of letting that anger explode, I watched him walk away before disappearing out of the living room.

"So you didn't leave because of us." Leo questioned and I turned my attention to him.

"No, it's because I didn't trust myself." I looked to the floor, feeling the pain of knowing that they hated me rose up. It was that fear that I had refused to see them in the first place, but the hugs and the tears had told me wrong. Except for maybe Raphael.

"Don't let it get to you, he'll get over it." Leo's voice made me look up even as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I saw him smile and I let myself be wrapped up in his arms, my own arms wrapped around his neck.

"It's good to have you back." Leo whispered and I smiled.

"It's good to be home." I nodded before feeling Leo step back, only to have Donnie quickly replace him. I couldn't help but laugh when he gave me an excited squeeze.

"I have so much to show you with the lab. And since Raph seems to be the only other mechanic around here, I may need your help." Donnie stated, shooting me a grin.

"Well after taking a ride on the bike, I doubt I'll be that much of a help. I know my tools Donnie, but I'm no scientist." I held him at arms length with a grin. However, I gave him a snort when he ruffled my hair.

"You should probably go check on Raph." Mikey came up next to his brothers and he didn't have to tell me twice.

I turned and raced out of the living room, running towards the stairs until I gave into the agility and grace Takaia had given me. I hadn't reached the stairs, but I pulled a move that was normal to the turtles agility. I found a railing just beneath a cat walk and I jumped. Placing one foot on the top railing and pushed off, my hands grasping the edge of the cat walk and I swung up. Of course, landing on my feet.

I knew where Raphael's room was at, his room was just above mine when I first lived here. I followed the most recent trail and it did, in fact, lead to his room. With a frown, I saw a billow of smoke exit his room and I wrinkled my nose. With years of practice, I silently crept up to his room. It was pointless anyways.

"You know you can't sneak up on me." Raph's voice pulled me towards the entryway of his room.

I hesitated, pausing just at the entryway, taking a steady breath before rounding the corner. I didn't walk any further, not with smoke billowing around his room, leaning my shoulder against the archway of his room. His room was the same, a tad cleaner but the same. However, the only difference was that Raphael was smoking a cigarette as he reclined back into his hammock. I could normally handle smokey rooms, but smokey rooms tended to have a more relaxed atmosphere.

"Figured I'd still give it a shot." I tore my eyes away from the cluster of brandy and whiskey bottles upon a shelf, turning my attention to the red-banded turtle. I couldn't help but tense up as he swung his legs over, cigarette dangling from his lips as he stood up but I took a step into his room. I tore my gaze away from him again, looking over his room.

"Leo still can't do it, and he trained with the Ancient One." Raphael stated, his voice tired and matter of fact. I turned to face him, seeing him unmoving from where he stood by his hammock of a bed.

"Master Splinter can, so obviously it is possible." I stated matter-of-factly, holding back the smile when he rolled his eyes. Yet, the humor faded when he took a step towards me and my eyes darted to the cigarette. With a sigh, I walked the last few empty spaces between us and snatched the cigarette from his mouth.

"Hey!" Raph froze when I shot him a glare.

"This stuff will eventually kill you, you idiot." I snapped and watched his eyes narrow, I returned the look with a snarl as I stubbed out the cancer stick on my pant leg.

"Well what did you expect? Expect me to be all relaxed and okay?" Raphael yelled and I pushed at his chest. I wanted him to snap.

"I didn't expect this! When mom told me you took up smoking and drinking, I didn't want to believe it. Drinking I can understand, knowing that you wouldn't become an alcoholic. But both?!" I yelled, motioning my hands towards the stash of alcohol on his shelf. I shook my head at him as I turned my back to him, finding myself staring at a wall filled with holes. Holes small enough to be sai's, that was the only conclusion that I could come up with.

"Nothing I did worked! That punching bag did nothing, fighting did nothing." Raphael snapped and I turned around to see him holding himself back. "The only way that I could forget was drinking. Smoking calmed my nerves."

"Why?!" I threw my hands up in the air, giving a surprised squeak when he snatched my hands.

"I thought you were dead!" Raphael's voice grew loud as I stared at him. "You took two bullet wounds before you rode off with Liam, then your mother refused to say anything. She cried each time Leo or one of us would call her." He let go of my hands with an irritated sound. "Instead, you went to college and handled Takaia on your own." He turned away from me for a second before turning back. "We could've helped you! I could've-"

I quickly covered his mouth with my hand. I couldn't stop the tears starting to form as I remembered the conversation I had with Splinter. "No one could help me, Raph. That's why I left. Master Splinter knew that." I watched as his eyes narrow and I jerked when he snapped. His fist collided into the wall next to my head.

"Splinter knew?!" Raphael growled and I nodded. He didn't move a muscle and I watched him as the anger and pain filled up to his eyes. Hatred never reached those eyes but the fear of his anger still haunted me. I felt my hands shake and I closed my eyes. I blocked out the sight of Raphael but his scent overwhelmed my senses.

"Splinter knew. My mother knew. Obviously you knew." I opened my eyes and the first tear shed down my cheek. "I told you why I left. I didn't want to hurt you, your brothers. I feared of losing control and that I would end up killing you." I raised my hand, placing it upon his cheek. "No one could help me, I had to figure it out myself."

"You didn't have to do it alone." I felt his growl as much as I heard it.

"The Shaolin Monks couldn't even help. And I did a shit ton of meditation." I retorted, dropping my hand to my side. I sidestepped away from Raphael, taking a few steps so that I was centered in his room again.

"You met the Shaolin Monks?" I heard the question in Raphael's voice and I shook my head.

"Archeological work. I was over in China and I figured that maybe they could help." I turned to face him. "That's besides the point, Raph."

"No, that's exactly the fucking point. You went for help anywhere but here!" Raphael shouted and I couldn't help but back up as he moved forward. "We could've helped you. Splinter could've helped! Instead, you go off and disappear. Speaking to monks and whoever else you could find. Anyone but us!"

I kept backtracking until I felt his hammock behind me. "You haven't been listening. Sure I left because of you, but that was so I didn't hurt you!" I held my ground as Raphael came as close as he could, thus I had to look up to keep eye contact. "The teachings Splinter gave me, I used them. The group training that we have done? I continue to use to this day." I finally broke the eye contact, staring at his carapace. "It took everything I knew to help contain her until I finally realized of what I had to do to keep control of myself." I felt my hands shake again and I closed my eyes.

"Just because I was gone didn't mean I didn't think about you guys." I took a steady breath to hopefully calm my wreaking nerves.

"Cadie."

"I hated it. Hated that I had to leave. You have no idea how much I hated it, but if it meant protecting you, then I had to." That one calming breath did nothing to _calm_ my nerves. I felt my world shatter when Raphael had gave me that glare. I shattered.

I didn't care how pathetic I looked as I fell to my knees in front of Raph, leaning forward with my hands curled into fists on the concrete floor. I couldn't stop the tears, even as I clenched my eyes shut. "I'm sorry." I managed to conceive the words, hopefully clear enough that the turtle in front of me could understand. I heard a curse then something shattering against the wall before I listened to the quiet thumb of something landing in front of me. The quiet thump was Raph's knee pads hitting the floor as he came down to his knees before me.

The apologies continued to spill, sobbing even as Raphael pulled me to him. One arm fully wrapped around my waist while his other hand reached up to my shoulder into that protective embrace that I had craved for those eight years. I was pretty much sitting on his lap, but despite the awkward position, neither one of us pulled away. Funny, I wanted Raphael to snap; instead, I did


	4. Chapter 4

An hour had passed from sitting on the floor with Raphael. Wasn't the first time, nor will it probably be the last time. The tears had stopped, for me at least; Raphael had finally broke down. Each time he had pulled away to hit something, I just pulled him back. Not once did he hit me though.

Through those tears, Raphael did explain why he and his brothers thought I had died that night. I had taken several bullet wounds, and from what the doctors told Liam and my mother: a couple cracked ribs. Liam had called the turtles, informing them of my condition, but never saying that I would make it or not. Obviously that was the time I had began to let myself drop my existence from the face of the planet.

I was glad to know that Raphael had accepted that I did not leave because of him, his feelings, or is brothers. That I had left for their safety of my existence. If I had failed at controlling Takaia after the merging of spirits, there would have been no doubt that I may have accidently destroyed them. It didn't mean he was happy about it, but that just made me happy. That, however, confused him.

Stretching my legs out, I continued to lean against his plastron, both his legs outstretched on either side of me. At that moment, I was just enjoying his company as quiet as it was. Taking note of some of the things that were currently occurring. Like the fact that my heart was beating so loud I was afraid Raphael would even hear it.

Over the course of those eight years, I did have a few lovers through my travels. None, however, had the same affect that Raphael had on me. Just the touch of his hand spread the fire out from where he touched. To even glance at his amber eyes made me shudder, not from fear. Even the lilt of his mouth when it would quirk up into a smirk sent my soul ablaze and the desire to kiss him would grow. However, I held back from doing so. Thus, to even be able to be near him, I kept my back to him. Besides those old feelings rising again, I came to the conclusion that Raphael was the same. Older, a little wiser, but still the hot tempered warrior I ended up falling in love with.

"Sumthin' on your mind?" Raphael's voice drawled out and I suppressed the shudder. I ended up closing my eyes as I let his accent surround me, pulling me towards him.

"Not really. More like I should be leaving soon." I glanced up at him before startling him as four heads popped around the corner.

"Leaving?"

"Now?"

"You just got here!" Mikey's voice sounded the loudest over his older siblings.

I looked at the two brothers that had joined Mikey in chorus before glancing up at Raphael. From their reaction, they had proven what Raphael had did a moment ago. None of the turtles changed over the course of those eight years. Yet, in certain aspects, there was a change in their personalities. I patted Raphael's thigh before coming to a stand, watching Raphael stand up as well. I kept my attention on Mikey, Leo and Donnie, watching their expressions as I came to understand how that had sounded when I said I was to leave.

"Easy guys, I'm staying in New York." I held up a hand as to ward off the image that had probably formed in their minds of the possibility that I would disappear again. "I just want to do some exploring. It's been awhile since I've been here. I've yet to go back to the dojo and visit my former Lǎoshī." I walked towards the three before passing them, exiting Raphael's room. I didn't have to look to know that the four turtles were following me. However, my attention quickly turned to the action that was happening below us. A faint blue light began emanating in the main living area of the turtle's home.

Obviously my attention wasn't the only one that was taken. The four brothers rushed passed me, Mikey being the one to grab my arm and pull me along. The drag didn't last long as I moved into step with him, following him and his brothers as they leapt over the railing of the catwalk we were currently running upon. Master Splinter, of course, had beat us to the swirling blue mass that hung in the air, and we met up with him. Curiously, I walked forward, placing myself in front of the group and I took a sniff. Though I took one step back as two forms exited from the blue mass.

"Usagi!"

"Gennosuke!"

Leo and Raph's voice echoed behind me as a white rabbit humanoid and a rhino humanoid, both dressed in medieval samurai gear, stepped in front of me. I took one look over each, the rhino being the tallest and I had to look up at him as he looked down. "Whoa."

"Ah, I see you have earned another Saru." The rhino spoke and I frowned, turning my head slightly to look over my shoulder. I looked at the brothers, jerking a thumb at the rhino.

"Did he just call me a monkey?"

...

I ended up staying at the lair a lot longer than intended, especially when the turtles and Master Splinter had guests arrive. And when I say a lot longer, I meant that I was there until dinner. I shouldn't have been surprised, I normally lost track of time while spending time with the turtles. That's why I always had an alarm or a watch. Well, I did have an alarm until Raph saw fit to throw a sai at it one morning, thus pinning my poor alarm clock to the wall.

When introductions had came, I knew that the two beings were Usagi and Gennosuke, and those two came to know that I was no 'saru'. Course, Mikey kept a hand on my shoulder to keep myself from growling. Being called a monkey, of all things. It was after those introductions that I began noticing that the two stares from the new creatures were.. persistent.

I came to understand that Usagi and Gennosuke came to visit on a timely basis, obviously a request from Splinter after seeing his sons truly depressed thanks to my abrupt absence. Even I had came to a conclusion that I would have to thank these too as well. Only because, as our fairly large group spent the evening in the dojo, the emotions from the turtles turned to one of delight. However, due over time, I started thinking that I should be thanking the two with my claws.

"Is that really necessary? You've been doing that for over an hour!" I snapped as I spun to take a look at Gennosuke, who had actually sniffed my hair for the hundredth time. I was used to a lot of things, such as large beings sniffing my hair. I grew up around horses before moving to New York. Granted, I still rode every now and then, especially on my journeys around the world.

"Truly sorry, but you smell and look oddly familiar." Gennosuke muttered and I noticed his companion, Usagi, watching me with those persistent eyes that kept up that persistent stare.

"You must forgive, Genn. Though, I must admit as well that you do look familiar." Usagi spoke up as he made his way towards Genn and I.

Honestly, out of everyone I could have been paired up to spar with, I got with the oversized rhino who couldn't stop sniffing my hair.

"I'm sure I would remember meeting a giant rabbit and rhino." I muttered as I tossed my jacket aside. "What makes you think that we've met?" I turned to the two, eyes flashing, it was then I saw their surprised reactions. Not many can hold back the surprise when my eyes start giving that feral glow, especially when I'm human.

"Artemis." I heard Usagi whisper and I knew that my time was up. "You're Artemis! Champion of the Nexus!"

"Shush!" I snapped, I wasn't quick enough to cover his mouth before I was toppled by no other than the former Nexus Battle Champion. From the look in Mikey's eyes, I think he was grateful to have a reason to get away from his ruthless older brother, Raphael.

"You're a Battle Nexus Champion?!" Mikey's voice grew an octave louder to where the point I heard a squeak at the end of his exclamation.

"Yes" I stated before having to clench my teeth together as Mikey shook me. Last thing I needed was to bite my tongue off as the hyperactive turtle shook me. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.

_Michelangelo!_

I relaxed as Mikey let go of my shirt to only grab his head as though he just received a major headache. Normally my telepathic skills were harmless, just a way to communicate. Yet sometimes with enough force as though I was really yelling at him, it would give the receiver and the giver a headache.

"Oww."

"Tell me about it." I muttered as I rubbed my temple before shoving back my bangs. I glanced up to see Leo and Donnie standing over me and I reluctantly let the two help me to my feet.

"How long?" Leo spoke up and I glanced at him before looking around me. Usagi and Genn stood between Donnie and Raphael, Mikey standing between Raphael and the eldest of the brothers.

"Uh, three years." I stated, preparing myself for another one of Mikey's outbursts but instead I saw the big goofy grin. When I saw Raphael's scrutinizing glare, I held up my hands. "I found the portal mostly by accident. Archaeologic work, remember?"

"Normal archeologists find dinosaur bones, and religious artifacts. What do you do, exactly?" Donnie stated and I glanced his way. With his arms crossed over his plastron, one would think he was angry, but I saw only curious eyes under his stare.

"I focus a lot on the mythologic areas of the peoples cultures. Artifacts that lead people to believe there were gods and unknown creatures. I was over in Japan when I came across the portal." I shrugged before looking back to Leo. "Now what's better to find mythological than a myth herself?"

"You know what? I want to spar with Cadie!" Mikey raised his hand and I covered my face with my palm. What was the term nowadays? Oh, facepalm.

"Mikey, you haven't battled anyone in the Nexus for over three years." Raphael pointed out before glancing over at Usagi.

"I'd like to add that Artemis here is a very powerful warrior."

"Usagi, you flatter me." I dropped my hand to my side and watched the youngest of the turtles. He was restraining himself from bounding around, obviously storing his energy to be able to compete with me. However, I felt as though I couldn't bring myself to compete. I only made a shooing motion with my hand. "I stopped fighting a long time ago."

I turned to look at Usagi, painfully ignoring Mikey's solemn expression. "How did you know I was Artemis?"

"It is hard to forget eyes like yours." Usagi smiled and I frowned. "However, the first time I saw you fight, you had two blue eyes instead of one. It was also that fight that you lost a blue a eye and earned an amber one."

"Along with tattered clothing." Gennosuke snickered and I shot a feral look in his direction.

Usagi shook his head, hiding a faint smile. "Even with tattered clothing, Artemis, or who you call Cadence, was definitely not someone you wanted to cross paths. Temper worked in her favor, making her ruthless and powerful. I had never seen such strength in one so small."

"Okay, I have to ask, why do you keep calling her Artemis?" Leo spoke up and I saw his eyes turn to me. Here goes another mythology lecture.

"Artemis, in Greek Mythology, is a deity of many things just like her siblings and fellow Gods and Goddesses. One of them was of the hunt and wolves. It's also my middle name." I looked at Leo before bringing my eyes upon Raphael. "It was also part of the 'drop off the face of the planet'.

"Wait a minute. Artemis the archeologist. Hey I read about you!" Donnie exclaimed and I threw my hands up in the air.

"Go figure." I looked at the group before turning my back to them, eying the surrounding dojo. Not much of it has changed since the last time I was in here. The last time I was with Leo where he admitted that I would be a good historian. The last game I had ever played.

What caught my attention was a faded yellow flag pinned to the far side of the wall. By the time I reached the flag, there was only one other person in the room besides myself.

"If you sent everyone out just to lecture me, save your breath Leo." I took the flag down and turned to face Leo. He stood motionless and I tore my eyes away from him, staring down at the soft cloth in my hands. Sure, the turtles scent covered every inch of this room, but my scent was branded into the cloth. "You haven't-?"

"No. I pinned it up when everyone refused to play again."

The words cut through me, my heart, my soul. It cut so deep that I even felt the whine of despair from my spirit. As I closed my eyes, I took note of Leo's footsteps coming towards me.

"When I said you would be a good historian or even archeologist, I never thought that you would actually do it." Leo whispered and I opened my eyes to look up at him.

"I thought by working in archeology, I would find answers. Answers about myself dealing with Takaia." I averted his eyes and kept my gaze down on the yellow cloth.

"I could've helped you find some answers." Leo's voice was just above a whisper and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

I felt my throat tighten as did my hands as they wrapped around the yellow flag. I clenched my eyes shut, hoping to stop the tears from escaping. The knowing fact that the boys had stopped playing their favorite game, it was my fault. Raph's anger was my fault. The despair I saw each in the turtles eyes were my fault. The tense aura around Leo was my fault. I dropped the flag as I turned. "I have to go."

"NO!" I had barely managed to take two steps before Leo grabbed my hand and pulling me towards him. I was crushed against him as he held his arms around me.

"Leo?" I turned my head, feeling a few tears escape my eyes but I tried to see Leo. That was pretty much impossible because the Fearless leader had his face buried in my neck and I felt him shake.

"You ran from me once, I'm not letting you do that again. Never. Only death will take you from me but I'd be damned if I see you running to death." His voice was harsh and I heard the anger and fear underneath it.

"You waited for me." I whispered, remembering the disturbed grass by the manhole.

"As I forever will."

I closed my eyes. If a stranger were to walk by, one would think he was confessing his love for me. I couldn't help but smile at that, but I knew differently. We both did. I loved him the way that I loved my sister. Family. Leo was the epitome of a perfect older brother. The older brother any girl would love to have, and I was happy to know I was that girl.

"You don't hate me?" I had to ask the question, and I saw that it surprised him enough that he lifted his head from my neck.

"Never." I saw the truth in his eyes as did I hear it. He sent me a smile and I pulled my trapped arms away and wrapped them around his neck.

"I've missed you."


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness covered the city and I knew that it was passed bedtime for the majority of the citizens of New York. However, the only citizens that I knew of that went to bed at this moment was Usagi and Gen, both who took over Mikey's room. Mikey, who I knew would normally bunk with Raphael ended up bunking with Donnie. The brothers, however, were still dispersed except for Leo and Raphael. Those two, I knew they argued a lot, let their relationship grow. I guess their arguments grew few with each time they spent a minute together.

Though the turtle I wanted to see was, of course, locked up in his lab. However, locked up wasn't the correct word since it was surrounded by a moat of water. I understood Donnie was the type to stay up late and thus, I walked towards him with a cup of hot coffee in my hand. I couldn't help but grin when I obviously startled him.

"I'm pretty sure I made it correctly, if I remember." I looked down at him, smiling when he looked at the coffee I had places before him. I beamed when he took a sip and a look of content spread across his features.

"You always make the best coffee." Donnie placed the cup down and I rolled my eyes.

"Mostly because I'm wide awake when I brew coffee. I always noticed you just dump clumps of sugar without really counting." I grabbed an extra chair and sat down next to him. I noticed he kept his eyes on me, even as I sat down next to him.

"So, before I started blurting out questions as to what some of this stuff is, I suggest you tell me what you've been wanting to show me." I leaned back in my chair and watched his blank expression turn into one of excitement. Though, I was surprised by the faint music I heard in the background. I grabbed his hand before he could make a move to even turn it off. My ears strained for the sound and I softened my grip around his wrist as I stared up at him. I listened to the music, hearing my own voice sing back to me.

"Didn't think I would keep playing it, did you?" Donnie's voice was loud over the faint music and I dropped my hand from his wrist, leaning back in my seat.

"Leave it. I never had a recording of it." I gave him a small smile and made a motion with my hand to continue on with his excitement. "Now what is it that you've been wanting to show me?"

I watched as a grin spread across his face and watched as he darted around the lab, pulling small gadgets, blue prints. By the time he was done, I just decided to sit on the floor and let him lay out his plans out in front of me. I picked up a blue print and my eyes widened as I recognized the plans. "Donnie boy, I've seen you build cars, cell phones, cameras, hell even a motorcycle. From stories, you've told me you helped build a time travel portal, and over there is the first cyber space trans-mat I've ever seen." I placed down the plan and looked over Donnie's face.

"I'll get to that in a minute, I want to show you these." Donnie picked up two small gadgets. "With technology increasing over the years, I've managed to upgrade some of things around the lair. When building the transmat and the lab, I used new techniques instead of the new technology."

"Donnie, technology is always the same, it's just new techniques." I stated and saw a quirk of a smile light up his face. I took one of the gadgets and eyed it curiously. "This looks like the palm-held device you gave me before.." I paused and sighed. "Before."

"Right, that's just an upgraded version." Donnie sat down with his legs crossed. "I've also made another tracking device, one that's a bit better. It's kinda like the one I had placed on your collar, but this one will be less noticeable when running and fighting. If no collar, this will be easy placed on any type of clothing."

I took the box and opened it, finding the small tracking device and eyed it curiously. I looked up at Donnie before reaching into my shirt and yanked on the chain. It was one of those ball chains that made it easy to just yank it off. I gripped the pendant in my hand until I held my hand out to him, watching as he held is hand out, palm up. I dropped the pendant onto his hand and I saw his eyes widen. "Think it will stick on this?"

"You.."

"If you had taken a closer look at the collar I had given Master Splinter, you would have saw that there was no name tag." I smiled as I saw his eyes light up.

"This is the first time I've taken it off." I rubbed my neck, feeling naked even though I was fully clothed. I watched him look at the metal tag and his hands instantly went to work to attaching the tracking device. As he worked I picked up the palm held device he had improved that was technologically better than the one he had given me eight years ago. To anyone other than the residents of this lair, it would look like any other touch screen cell phone. A small tablet.

"It should stay." Donnie spoke up, bringing my eyes up to meet his as he held out the necklace.

I saw that even though his face was blank, his eyes showed the eagerness that I showed interest in his work. I took the necklace and placed it back on, though my attention went to the tracking tablet as it started beeping. "I can safely assume that this tracking device is connected to this." I held up the tablet and with that, he smiled.

"I hope you don't mind." Donnie shrugged and I waved a hand in dismissal.

"It answered the question I was about to ask." I gave him a quick smile before placing the small tablet on the ground, I picked up the blueprint that I was looking at earlier.

"I'm sure you have many more devices that you may want to show me, but I must ask Donnie. Are you really planning about this?" I waved the sheet in front of him and I watched his eyes downcast, staring at the floor.

"I had thought about it. Many, many times, I just never had to guts to build it and try it out." Donnie gave me a weak smile and I frowned. "From the samples I've managed to grab from Agent Bishop, I could make one, but it's incomplete. I don't want a new body, I want to keep the one I have."

"Making a new body, I can understand. Cloning seems to be the new science these days. However, keeping the body you have, that's dark magic." I nearly growled out the last part, but I saw that it still grabbed his attention. I gave him a warning look but I saw the determination.

"You know how?"

"I.." I clenched my mouth shut and leaned back against my hands. "It's dangerous, Donnie."

"But-"

"No!" I couldn't suppress the snarl that escaped along with my words. I glared at Donnie, though I saw the sadness and I held back a sigh. "It's not safe and it comes with consequences. I've heard stories of people turning their pets into humans or humans into animals." I looked at him and exhaled slowly. "Just promise me you wont try?" I pleaded, pausing as he held up a hand.

"I just... Just looking out for my bros."

"Donnie." I pushed to my knees and leaned forward, reaching over the blue print and placed a hand on his cheek. "You're surrounded by family and friends. The world above is not as great as it seems, though I do understand the fear you and your brothers have when you do go atop." I inched forward and wrapped my arms around him. I smiled as he returned the embrace but with full force that pulled me towards him. My knees slid across the floor and, I didn't mind.

I missed them all, I missed their hugs, their smiles. I took that all away from myself just to keep them safe. I could have taken that palm held device with me, but I didn't. I didn't want them to see the monster I was sure I was about to become. Many times I woke up in a sweat, reliving the nightmare that had overcame my dreams. I dreamt of the lair being torn asunder, each of the brothers calling out my name, but it was not the name I would respond to. It was Takaia, and I had lost control over her. I dreamt of Donnie just as much as his brothers, the levelheaded brother who I could always count on to help me. Find the answers as much as I helped him find answers for his machines. I definitely had to say, he had one of the best hugs.

"What about you and Raph?"

I pulled back enough to place both hands on his cheek. "Raph and I. He knows that it wont work. We've pretty much came to terms with that years ago. But I love him no less than if he was human."

Donnie nodded and pulled back, coming to his feet, leaving me sitting on the floor. "I want to show you one more thing before I shoo you off to Mikey." He turned and went over to a cabinet, pulling out a small object. I couldn't see what it was that he place around his wrist, but whatever it was, it was something definitely surprising. Donnie stood before me, not as a turtle, but as a human male. Granted, thanks to the disguise, his form was fully clothed. He turned to face me and I saw the familiar brown eyes. He also had hair, a light brown that was caught between blonde and regular brown.

"I came up with this invention a few months ago. I use it when I go to work. My brothers all have one."

I quickly came to a stand and moved towards him. "Did you program them to have different identities?" I question and I knew it was a stupid question when he rolled his eyes. "Of course, duh."

"They're actually designed to what one of us would look like if we were human." Donnie gave me a smile as I officially gave him a confused look.

"So, I can only guess that when you all put them on, Mikey still claimed he was the prettiest." I questioned and he burst into laughter.

"You obviously knew us to well."

...

Mikey wasn't in his room reading comics, nor in the living room playing another video game. That left out one other area that Mikey could be, and I heard his whoop of excitement before I heard him as his green form zipped past me. I couldn't help the smile and raced after him. I was faster than the average human, but I still lagged behind as Mikey's form disappeared at the end of the sewer tunnel. My guess, he was going to his rest spot.

I glanced around, having visions of the past. Seeing myself and Mikey grind against the railings and jumping up the ramps that he had placed around. Even skating against the curved sewer wall. I heard the laughter in my ears, but it was just a memory. I spotted a familiar crack in the wall and I slowed my run into a walk, making my way towards the familiar crack. Crack was more of an understatement, it was actually a hole in the wall. My first near accident and Mikey's shell caused that hole in the wall. And days of laughter of our clumsiness.

I began running again, eager to see my savior. I came to that rest stop, not surprised it looked the same as I last remembered it. Energy drinks, empty bags of chips and candy wrappers littered the floor. I saw Mikey where I expected him to see, sitting on a stained pillow as he greased his wheels. As I came up to the lighted area, a mewling caught my attention and I spotted Klunk eagerly bounding his way towards me. His mewling alerted Mikey of my presence and I saw his smile just before I fell to my knees to wrap my arms around the small cat. Mom wasn't kidding when she said Klunk became bionic-Klunk. His left front leg was a metal leg with retractable claws; I was glad that I went to my knees to pick him up instead of having him try climbing up my pant leg like he normally would.

"I see Klunk is healthy as ever." I looked over at Mikey as I came up to my feet, making my way over to him. I sat myself down next to him, out of the way as he cleaned his board. I looked down at Klunk, scratching his chin and listened as he purred against my stomach.

"Yeah." Mikey agreed and I looked over at him, seeing his hands stop from continuing their work.

"Mikey?" I questioned and I saw his hands start shaking until Klunk jumped from my lap and onto Mikey's, thus subsiding the shaking.

"You called me a savior, but I couldn't help Klunk." Mikey looked at me, stroking his hand across Klunk's back. The orange cat giving him a mew in response.

I couldn't stop myself from smacking Mikey on the back of his head, a common thing he was probably used to due to his older brother Raphael making the same action more than once. "Klunk is here because of you, and from what mom said, you found Klunk just in time so that Donnie could fix him up a new leg. I'm here because of you." I snapped and I saw the small smile. "Life isn't forever, not for us mortals. We will all eventually leave this world, but we will all be together in the end. Since you believe in the ways of Bushido, reincarnation is in tact. I'm sure I'll see you again in another lifetime, as will Klunk." I nudged his arm and I grinned when the youngest of the brothers wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

There have been countless times where we would sit here and just talk. I only say countless times because after each training session, I was too tired to move. We would always sit like this, beside each other with his arms draped across my shoulders. It would feel like hours as we jumped from subject to subject, showing him the basics on tracking. Especially in the dark. I would listen to his stories of being a super hero with the Justice Force. Racing the rooftops with his brothers as they made their nightly runs.

As I sat there, remembering his stories, I found myself staring at the youngest turtle. In a way, we were both the same age, maybe a year or two difference, but he was the same ol'Mikey I knew eight years ago. It was an honor for him to be quiet, yet I would always crave the sound of laughter every time he would make a joke at Raphael.

"So besides traveling the world, what have you been up to?"

"Well, I went skateboarding yesterday after I came home." I shrugged and I looked down. "I haven't had much time for many hobbies." I glanced at him and saw that he was beaming, obviously from saying that I went skateboarding yesterday morning. "Don't tell Raph, but I got a lot of guys phone numbers thanks to your awesome training." I laughed just as he tossed his head back in a whoop of laughter.

"I'm sure Raphie would have kittens if he knew." Mikey wiped a stray tear from his eye, wiping it away before it dissolved on his mask. He then took a good look at me, I knew because his eyes would graze over my face and lower down.

It was when I saw him raise his hand, cupping my cheek in his large hand. Many people would scream at the sigh of Michelangelo and his brothers. Hell, April did but she's now one of the turtle's closest friends. How anyone could scream at the sight of a grinning Mikey, I don't think I would ever know. I took comfort in his touch, resting my cheek against his hand and I smiled up at him. He was my best friends, my savior, and my brother. And I ran away from that just to keep him safe. I knew, even though I knew he and his brothers would never approve, that would run off a cliff just to save them. Instead, I ran to the other side of the country to escaping to another continent. Away from their home.

"I can't believe you're really back. I see you, touch you, hear you. I just can't believe it." Mikey stated and my heart dropped just as his hand dropped.

"What proof do you want?" I questioned and I felt the touch of fear crawl around my head when I saw his sadistic smirk that I knew that he was up to something. Something that I was sure that I wanted nothing to do with, but because of my big mouth, I had to follow through.

"A video game rematch." His sadistic grin turned into a challenging smirk, something that I was familiar with on Raphael's features.

"Excuse me?" I blinked several times, my mind reeling as it tried to make sense of what this eccentric turtle had just asked.

"Well, the Cadence I knew could beat me a hundred and fifty times." I watched him come to a stand, giving me that challenging look that I knew if I would back down, I'd forever regret it.

"You're on."


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Monster!"_

_ I've came to that conclusion years ago, I've accepted that I was a monster. That conclusion became true as everyone around me screamed 'monster'. As well did the burning buildings that collapsed every time I ran by._

_ I wasn't human, that I knew. Well, I wasn't entire wolf either. I was in Takaia's form. The form where it let me stay in my human form, just add the black tail, claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Ears that always made me laugh, I looked like an elf. A feral one at that. _

_ I let out an ear piercing howl, informing the world that I was free. I refused to be caged like an animal. It was then I saw them. My former allies that had helped me destroy the Spirit Hunters. Hunters who wished to contain me, prevent me from nourishing the Earth with the blood that tarnished my home._

_ These four who stood before me, weapons drawn as they readied themselves to cut me down. I saw the hesitation in the way they looked at me, and I knew they weren't going to give up on saving their city. Saving me. It was never too late to save someone in their eyes, idiots._

_ A low growl rose from my chest and I felt the asphalt beneath my feet rumble with the sound. The hesitation was gone, but not the hope as the four brothers leapt at me with grace. Grace and agility earned from years of training in the art of Ninjutsu. Grace I too held. I leapt and dodged the swords and sais that were aimed at my throat, flipping over the Bo staff that were aimed at my feet. However, I let my arm be captured around the chain that weapon nun-chuck held. I only let it because I wanted to. Grabbing the chain, I pulled my attacker towards me, and with my other hand, I held Michelangelo by his throat._

_ The orange banded turtle was a few inches taller than me, but I raised him high enough so that his toes barely touched the ground. I saw his blue eyes, entrapped in them. I couldn't hesitate though, not when his older brothers sought to bring me down. With the twist of my wrist, I flung him towards the others. They didn't move, predictable, as they wished to cushion their younger brother's fall. It was that moment that I spun around, and ran._

_ If only those four had stayed underground, I wouldn't harm them. Yet, if they continued to attack, I would have no choice._

_ I was fast for a human, being able to run down a car for a few miles before I would eventually collapse. However, I was not running down a car, I was running away from a large truck. Those four were persistent, one of the reasons why I had agreed to stay and let them help me find the answers to control myself while my spirit merged with Takaia._

_ I felt something land on my back, one of them. This time, it was Leo, toppling me to the ground. As we rolled, I managed to get on my back, bringing up my feet and kicking him off. The force of the kick was enough to send him flying back against the truck. With a snarl, I watched as his feet connected to the side of the truck before he pushed off. I met him halfway before knocking him aside, one of his swords nicking my shoulder. Of course, it was by mere good luck before his luck ran out, my hand snagging the end of his shell before slamming him into the ground. He didn't stand._

_ There was a shout, Donnie. I didn't have to look up to see him charging at me with his Bo staff. With the strength Takaia had given me, I grabbed the end of his staff. Instead of bringing him over my head, I swung. Spinning myself in a half circle before letting go. Watching him slam against a crumbling brick wall._

_ I heard a roar and I knew that Raphael was coming at me. I waited until his muscled form collided into me. I met his amber eyes as I fell backwards, and I saw he lost the hope of saving me. After all, I just killed two of his brothers._

_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Michelangelo rush as me with his weapons drawn and spinning. I rolled back with Raphael still atop of me, using my legs to push him off. He was still in the air as I rushed to my feet with the speed I've been graced upon, and slammed my foot against Raphael. I watched as he collided into his younger brother._

_ They wanted to fight, I will give them their death. I lunged at them, snarling as I slammed into them. They tried to run, but I grabbed Michelangelo by his mask and Raphael by his shell. With a chuckle, I spun around. Swinging Raphael into a light pole and Mikey to follow him. It was then my form shifted, I was no longer in that pitiful human form, but in the form of the wolf._

_ Those two weren't quick enough as I again lunged at them, slamming my form into Michelangelo who just crushed Raphael more into the light pole. I gave a snarl, staring into Michelangelo's eyes before.._

"Cadence!"

"Wake up!"

I shook my head, everything was blurry and I felt my cheeks wet. I looked around, waiting for my sight to return and I found myself looking into blue eyes. Blue eyes I last saw before..

"Mikey?" My throat hurt as did my voice sound raw. His blue eyes softened and I looked past his head, seeing Raphael standing over us. I glanced around, still in shock, seeing that I was laying on the floor, a pillow under my head. That's right, I fell asleep on the floor playing video games with Mikey. Then the shock lifted.

"Leo?! Donnie!" I sat up quickly, and just as quickly going light headed. Not to mention I bumped heads with Mikey. As humorous as the situation probably was, I heard nobody laughing. Obviously it was my panic attack that I was having. The pain in and on my head didn't even subside before I pushed myself to my feet. I had to find Leo and Donnie.

"Easy, easy!" Raph's voice fell over me in a warm comfort, he was alive and well, but I needed to see the others.

From standing up quickly, I felt lightheaded, but I refused to fall down. My stubbornness was intact, but my body wouldn't follow. I nearly collapsed before screaming out Leo and Donnie's name.

...

"Dude's, I think she's coming around."

That was obviously Mikey. Mikey was the only one who said dude and made it sound cool. My brain hurt and as I opened my eyes, I quickly shut them. Too much light, or it was just too damn bright.

"Ugh, turn off the lights will ya?" I grumbled and when I heard a click, I dared to peek through my eyelids. The light was still on, but it was dimmed to the point where I wasn't getting a headache. As I got my bearings, my subconscious kicked in and I remembered the nightmare. Leo and Donnie.

"Leo!"

"Owwww!"

Mikey again and I fell back onto the pillow, my hand on my forehead. How many times did I have to bump heads with Mikey before I could stand up. Someone grabbed my hand that was resting on my forehead and I opened my eyes. Above me was Leo and, it seemed Mikey was prepared to step back so that I could land on my feet and wrap my arms around Leo.

The force I put into hugging Leo toppled us over, but I didn't care. My Leo was alive and that was all that mattered. It was just a nightmare. Just another horrible nightmare.

"Well, ain't this a sight." Donnie's voice awoke me from my thoughts and I looked up to see the purple banded turtle holding a wet washcloth.

"Donnie." My voice croaked and I let go of Leo. I rushed to my feet but I made sure that I wouldn't topple Donnie over like I did Leo. I made him stumble back though.

"Anyone would like to share with the rest of us of what is going on?" Leo's question was directed towards Mikey and Raphael. I knew because the sound waves weren't directed towards me.

"Well, I woke up when I heard some snarling. I only know one other person besides Raph who snarls a lot and she was thrashing around. She was also crying. Next thing I know, Raph and I tried waking her up and then she started screaming out yours' and Donnie's name." Mikey stated and I felt the others gaze land on my back, Donnie tightening his grip around me.

"Cadence, you okay?" Donnie's voice washed over me and I nodded.

I let my arms fall to my sides before turning to the brothers with a bright, fake smile. They wouldn't be able to tell the difference. The wonders of being a solitary creature, you learn to hide everything.

"Just a crazy dream, guys." I assured, glancing up at Donnie as I felt his arms drop away from me.

"Are you sure?" Mikey gazed at me as if deciding if I was lying.

"Course, Mikey." I sent him a smile before turning, heading towards the kitchen. "Look, I'm starving. So either ya'll make me breakfast or my butt is out."

Once those words left my mouth, I watched as Mikey flew past me, yelling about making breakfast for me. Donnie rushed past, muttering something about not breaking the toaster again. The two eldest, however, I felt their eyes on my back. I didn't have to have good hearing to know that those two were muttering about my well-being.

Even when I first lived with the turtles, I knew how to tune out certain sounds so that it didn't seem like I was eavesdropping. Hell, half the time I didn't want to eaves drop, so I would focus my hearing on different sounds. Like Mikey and Donnie for example: the two arguing in the kitchen. As much as my heart and head hurt, I couldn't help but smile truly at Mikey's and Donnie's outbursts. Mostly Donnie making sure Mikey didn't break anything as the over energetic turtle rushed to make breakfast.

...

The dojo was quiet, the sound of silence was what I was searching for after breakfast. The two foreign samurai's had joined the brothers and I had taken the time to sneak out of their grouping. After my horrific nightmare, I needed the time to get away and gather my bearings correctly.

I tossed my jacket, phone and keys to the side, kicking my boots off in the process even as I made my way to the center of the room. Socks still on, I felt my feet slide across the wooden floor. I didn't want a mat, nor need one. Not for what I was about to do.

Wearing jeans was never entirely easy to make limber movements, but even after a night of sleeping in them, they loosened. I moved into a simple stance, breathing slowly until I let my body just move. I didn't think, I couldn't. If I did, I would just break down. So I let my body move from one form to another. The basics of tai chi flowed through until I moving into the intermediate forms.

"That was a fake smile."

I stumbled, spinning around to see Raphael leaning against the doorframe of the dojo. I saw his hardened gaze but he didn't look lethal. I shrugged my shoulders, turning my back to him as I started from the beginning again.

"I thought you were spending time with Leo and Usagi?" I closed my eyes just as I heard the door of the dojo shut.

"I was until Leo and Usagi started talking about swords." Raphael's voice was level but the undertone told me he wasn't going to be moved to a different topic. Obviously he'll humor me for a few minutes.

"Ah, swords. You're the knife type." I stated and as I turned to let my body flow into another form, I saw him leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Watching me intensively until I tore my eyes away from him and I stared at the wall. "What about Gen?"

"Mikey and him are entertaining each other through Mikey's comics and his teachings of our world." Raphael stated and I caught him shrug just barely.

"Donnie?" I inquired as my form turned away from Raphael again, but I heard his chuckle. I didn't have to see his smile to know that he was.

"Working on a project, and you know how he is when he has his brain focused on a project."

"Of course." I closed my eyes and I let my ears tune into him. I heard the faint sound of metal brushing against leather, Raph pulling out his sais. Then the sound of metal touching the wooden floor, he was putting them down. Then his footsteps. Raphael may be bulkier than his brothers, but that didn't interfere with his skills. He was as quiet as Leo, and for the brothers, that's a tough feat. To the human ear, nobody would be able to hear the brothers running across a tiled floor. Crawling around in the air vents.

The air shifted around me and I spun, grabbing Raphael's wrist before he could place his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and I saw the quirkiness in his smile, but his eyes said another story. He was going to pursue the topic of my earlier panic attack.

"Fight me." His words hit me like a hammer, but I didn't flinch. I watched as he took a step back as I let go of his wrist.

I looked away from him, going back into the beginning form of my tai chi exercise. "I told you before. I stopped fighting a long time ago."

The air shifted again and I dodged to the side, moving away from Raphael, but his hand caught my wrist. That was when this had turned into a dance. I spun, twisting my wrist out of his grasp but his hand shifted with the movement, only to twist me around so that I faced him but with my arm slightly twisted around my back.

"That's not what Usagi and Gen have said when they spotted you for three years at the Nexus Battle Championship." Raphael stated, letting go of my wrist before he took a step back. He took a few steps back before shifting his form into a familiar stance.

I had several options as I stood there. I could comply and fight Raphael or try to leave. Yet, that would only resolve in a fight anyways. To make things easier for both of us, I moved into my own stance. Kickboxing. That came more naturally to me even though I practiced Ninjutsu everyday. As I stood waiting, I looked for any signs of him making the first move. Instead, we began to circle each other. Like two wolves about to clash as they fought for dominance.

"The Nexus Battle was only to make sure I was practicing correctly. Keeping the skills intact. I don't do any outside of the Nexus." I shrugged, I was too relaxed when that happened and I leaned back when Raphael shot towards me. It was one of those moves where I'm sure it would have reminded Mikey of the Matrix. Raph's fist followed my chin as I leaned back until I was doing a backbend. Only because the movement was so quick and the backbend was forceful, I had to finish the movement into a backflip. My knee caught in the crook of Raphael's armpit and I used my other leg to hold him between my knees as I backflipped over.

The move surprised both of us because neither one was moving. I sat on Raphael's chest before I felt laughter start to bubble. "I can't believe that worked."

"Well it seems the Nexus has been keeping you in shape." Raphael muttered before patting my thigh, a sign that he wanted me up and off.

I stood up and took a few steps back, rolling my shoulders, watching him with wary eyes. "I don't plan on going back this year."

"School, right? Only 'cept this time your a teacher." Raphael rushed at me again and this time I was prepared. I began blocking his attacks.

I gave a grunt in response, feeling his light hands touch my shoulders and forearms as I blocked.

Words escaped both of us at the moment as we were both lost in the moment. Hand to hand combat was both of our specialty and we moved like our forms were choreographed. That was until a few times we would run from one another, running up the walls to backflip over the other person.

I was trying to release myself before getting caught in another arm lock when I heard Raphael's voice up another question.

"So what were you having a nightmare about?"

With a wince, I dropped just enough to sweep my leg underneath him. His grasp loosened and that was enough for me to wrench myself away before he could recollect himself. I danced a few steps away from him before shaking my head. "Nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried. Just curious." Raphael's tone made me smile. Correcting me as if I was a child.

"Curiosity killed the cat." I stated and he just shrugged at me before he welcomed my oncoming attack. It was one of those spinning kicks in the air that I had managed to perfect throughout the years. Of course, only a ninja turtle could not just only dodge, but grab my leg and spin me until he would let go. My form hitting the wall, but I tend to bounce.

"You're not dead yet." Raphael pointed at me and I raised my brows.

"And we all know I like to stick my nose in places where it doesn't belong." I shifted to the side, dodging his hand as it landed on the wall behind me.

"Exactly. So what were you dreaming about?" Raphael questioned just long enough before he danced away from my kick.

"Nothing."

"You were snarling and crying in your sleep. Then you start screaming out Leo and Donnie's name. You have my attention, so ya might as well spill." Raphael continued to back up, moving with fluidity as he dodged my hands.

"I don't have to _spill_ anything." I growled, starting to get annoyed that my attacks weren't even coming close to touching Raphael. Before I was landing as much hits as Raphael and I have skills in two different martial arts. Tired, that's it.

"Ya, ya do. Otherwise the others and myself wont give up until ya do." Raphael pointed out and he caught my fist with one hand, but that left an opening for my knees.

"No." I growled, stumbling back as Raphael shoved me back with my own hand. I found my footing and fully lunged myself at him. Lunging was not a tactic I normally used since the main source was brute strength and wrestling. I knew little of wrestling, just enough from Raphael but that was years ago.

When my form collided against Raphael, his back hit the wall and I stared up at him. Amber eyes. Beautiful amber eyes filled with compassion and brutality. Amber eyes that I would have never be able to see again if my nightmare had came true.

"Cadie." My name came out as a rumble from Raphael's vocal chords and I felt the tears. Amber eyes that held no brutality, but held the love and compassion of any friend. Any love. _Possible_ lover.

I tried to take a step back, but Raphael's quick hands took ahold of my elbows. I looked away and took a breath, defeated.

"I stayed." I mumbled.

"What?" Raphael's normally gruff voice was soft and I closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes but I didn't look at him. "I stayed. I never left the lair. I had accepted you and your brothers' offer to help me control Takaia. I accepted Master Splinter's offer.

It hadn't been eight years before I lost control. You and your brothers tried to stop me but.." My voice cracked, my knees were shaking. I felt my whole body shake as I recalled the dream that I had dreamt over the eight years.

"I killed Donnie first. Then Leo." My knees finally went out and Raphael followed me to the ground, never letting go of me. His grip on my elbows never ceased.

"I was fighting you and Mikey. I almost killed Mikey until you and said Mikey woke me up." My voice was gone, my voice was hoarse as the lump in my throat increased. I finally let the tears go.

"It was that nightmare that made me leave in the first place. I was afraid that it would come true." I finally looked up at Raphael and there I knew he understood why I had left. Yesterday he had accepted the reasons, but now I knew he fully understood why I left.

In one swift motion, he pulled me towards him, crushing me against him. I was in a bit of shock until I let everything loose.

I cried until my voice went hoarse, until the tears wouldn't come. I was happy to see that they were all doing well. That they were all alive. That didn't stop the nightmares and I knew some therapy was in need.

However, Raphael's version of therapy was probably going to end up with me having several bruises and sore as hell in the morning.

...

"You weren't kidding when you said she was good." I heard Leo say to Usagi and I knew they were being amused as I swung Mikey around by his nunchakus. I owed Mikey a fight and that I was going to give him, though I think the former Battle Nexus Champion wasn't enjoying one bit of it.

I couldn't help but grinning as I backflipped away from the youngest of the turtles as he came at me. Always filled with energy, he followed me around the dojo until he stopped and stared at the wall that I just ran up. I laughed as I landed behind him and poked the back of his head. As though he acted the part, Mikey fell forward and leaned his forehead against the wall.

"I'm done." MIkey whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Mikey, if you want to beat me in the Nexus Battle, you've got to do better than this." I stated as I placed my hands on my hips and I saw him turn around with wide eyes. A grin slowly coming onto his features and I returned the enthused grin with one of my own. My eyes grazing over the others to land on Raphael.

"He's the one who's betting that I can't do it again anyways." I flashed Mikey a feral grin and his smile faltered for a second before he jumped up as he let out a whoop of joy.


	7. Chapter 7

I eventually said my goodbyes to the mutants and the foreigners, even if it did involve a lot of hugs that prevented me from exiting the lair. Especially from a certain energetic turtle. Though after a lot of assurances that I wouldn't disappear, the brothers eventually let me out of their sight once I returned to my motorcycle. I was glad to see that it hadn't been towed away the previous night.

As I made my way home, I thought about a long hot shower before heading to the streets again. Only this time, I wouldn't get stuck in the sewers overnight, or any other place but mine. I recalled a past letter from my mother mentioning that Liam was still working at the dojo, his son now being old enough to join the ranks. Luke, my former boss and coach, had kept his word and sent me videos of my previous students' progress. So obviously my plan was to visit the dojo.

As I removed myself from the motorcycle's seat, I was instantly caught in an embrace.

"Please tell me a couple of turtles and a rat kidnapped you last night." My mother spoke up, hoping her authoritative voice could cover the trembling.

"Mom, I'm twenty-six. I'm pretty sure people my age are already out of their parents house and gone every night." I instinctively places my arms around my mom. "Plus, I'm sure the horrendous smell would give you a clue."

"You have to remember that a couple years ago you would go out at night and either end up in the hospital or in some alleyway." She snapped, holding me at arms length as she gave me one of those stern glares that normally got a majority of criminals shaking. However, I watched as her nose crinkled. "You do smell terrible."

"I'm assuming that's my cue to go and hit the shower?" I raised an eyebrow and laughed as she pushed me out of the garage and into the house. I didn't need much encouraging once my feet hit the carpeted floor, moving as fast as my feet could take me up the stairs to hop into the shower. Despite how clean it is in the turtle's lair, I still felt like I needed to wash the invisible sewer grime from my skin. And this is coming from a woman who would sleep in the dirt on certain expeditions.

...

Everything looked exactly the same; as though I just stepped through a time portal into the past. Every marking on the door, the cracks in the stone steps that led up to the entrance of the dojo. As I grabbed one of the handles, I traced the scaling design on the dragon, the familiarity of it all. Nostalgia crept up on me, but that didn't stop me from opening the door.

The interior design was another time portal, bringing the design of feudal China. There was a single man at the front desk and I watched as recognition flashed across his features just as I slipped off my boots to be placed in the cubby where it was overwhelmed by children's shoes. How the desk clerk remembered me was an amazement, since I was a good six feet away and my hair was blonde. I placed a finger to my lips and he instinctevely pointed to the hallway to his left.

As expected, just as I made my way towards that hallway, the desk clerk leapt from his chair and wrapped his arms around me in a bear hug.

"Hey, Matt." I laughed, managing to give him a weak pat on his ribs in an effort to return the hug.

Matt had started working as the desk clerk a few days after I applied to help coach the students. Similar to the the relationship status with Liam, Matt and I bonded like siblings. Course, we were the same age so we just agreed that we were twins separated after birth. He was one of the few people I kept in contact with.

"It's so good to see you." He whispered just as he pulled me at arms length.

"As it is good to see you, but devise the welcome home party after I am gone." I stated, listening to his deep chuckle.

As Matt dropped his hands from my shoulders, he looked over one of them into the hallway. "They're gonna go nuts."

I couldn't stop the grin as I looked past him into the hallway. "I know." I nodded before slipping past him and into the fairly lit hallway.

Frames lined both walls, each one containing and championship photo, certification to be able to teach. Even though this place gave a professional aura, there was no doubt of seeing the occasional goofy photo between students or coworkers. This place gave that homey feel that made a student or new worker a sense of comfort.

After passing a few doors, I came to a stop in front of shoji. I could hear the familiar sounds of a former coworker and a teacher. I even listened to the students; the hiyas and grunts as they put effort into their training. Taking a deep breath, I quietly slid open the door and slipped inside.

I couldn't help the smile as I closed the shoji behind me and slid along the back wall, watching the instructors and the students had their backs to me. From the scents surrounding the room, I caught a few familiar ones. Former students of mine that went up into the larger age ranks. Finding a spot in the center of the wall, I leaned back and watched.

It took about two minutes until I caught both instructor's attentions, I knew because I counted and, well... Liam stumbled like a newborn child learning to walk. Luke's expression turned one of annoyance to Liam to wide eyes when he spotted me. Students turned silent and only began moving their heads to look behind them.

"Cadie?" Liam's voice strained before the class erupted into a series of shouts and cries. Next thing I knew, I had five teenagers jumping all over me with hugs and tears. Course, as expected, the teenage boys only had the hugs to share.

"I have a strict policy of no visitors unless it's an emergency." Luke snapped causing me and several girls wrapped around me to look up. We all watched as Luke made his way towards us and the few girls took a step away.

"Come on, coach. I'm sure you'll make an exception for me. After all, these are my students too." I lifted my chin and squared my shoulders. _Pick up your chin, girl, and stand up straight._

When I first met Luke, I was a whimpering child who lost her father. It was that month where he stood by me, saying those exact words. Kickboxing became my therapy until later on my sister was taken from me in a crossfire between two gangs who didn't bother to keep an eye out for any stray children. Even at that time, he repeated those words. "Pick up your chin, girl, and stand up straight."

Luke's eyes sparkled just as his features softened from the hard look that every student knew of. "Come here, girl."

I didn't hesitate to get a hug from Luke. Course, next thing I knew I had a girl wrapping her arms behind me. Then on came the group hug. Despite the other arms going around us, I just felt Luke.

When my dad died, Luke was the first man who unintentionally stepped into that slot. He praised at my achievements and urged me on to achieve more. Even his hugs were fatherly.

"Missed you kiddo." Luke's voice was quiet, but I heard him over every child who began speaking just as those words were released.

"As I missed you." I managed to tilt my head back enough to look up at my former teacher. Returning the grin that he gave me, we separated, just not the girl wrapped around my waist.

I turned enough just to look over my shoulder to see who was wrapped around my waist. I saw the familiar blonde hair and when the girl looked up, I saw those blue eyes and the trembling smile.

"I'm here now, so lets make today memorable." The words left my lips even as I recalled the words eight years ago. Eight years ago, this girl was only seven. Too young to be in my class, but I remember assisting when needed.

I saw the smile, lighting up her face before turning to join her classmates. It was then I turned my attention to Liam, just as I heard a boy speak up.

"Who is she?"

I glanced at Luke and he began the explanation as Liam walked towards me. His hug was everything I remembered, even his scent. The scent that reminded me of the green fields in Ireland on a spring day. "I missed you."

"Wait, you're _the_ Cadence Blackthorne?" The boy from earlier spoke up again. I had heard Luke's explanation of who I was but I guess the teenager wanted a confirmation.

I pulled away from Liam and looked at the boy. My height, which was five foot and eight inches, brown eyes and black hair. I sent him a feral grin, one that the camera's made me famous for as I would send one to my opponent. "The one and only."

...

Without telling Liam, I snuck his son out of his class and took little James out for lunch. His son, being eight years older now, didn't oblige. In fact, the twelve year old Liam lookalike encouraged it. Now, halfway through our meal, Liam sent a vicious voicemail. Yet added that I keep an eye on him, duh.

Even though I knew it was only James and I outside of the dojo, I caught Raphael's scent. Which was odd because he was mostly nocturnal, like his brothers. Except Donnie, he destroyed the laws of physics when it comes to when to sleep. Giving James one last hug, I pushed him inside before standing my ground.

Even as I looked at my surroundings, nothing seemed out of place. Citizens of New York were going on their day like nothing was about to happen. Nothing explosive. Granted, Raphael was not the only one who came across a threat and ended up in chaos. You would have to add three more turtles for the city to erupt into chaos again.

As I made my way to my bike, finding that Raph's scent lead towards it, I came to a complete stop. There, leaning against my bike, was a what you could call 'tall, dark and handsome'. Despite the handsomeness, my hackles rose and I strode on over to the man. No one, NO ONE touches my bike without my permission. I didn't care how cute he was.

I took in this new comer, taking in the way he moved as he shifted from one leg to the other with his arms crossed over his chest. Dark, chocolate brown hair just long enough that any girl's fingers would itch to run through. He was built big, almost six foot, full of muscle and I saw most of the muscle under his shirt as he would shift.

I was so intent on him that I didn't pay attention to anything else. Not even prepared when he lifted his lowered eyes and I saw the piercing bright amber eyes. I half stumbled, covering it up by glaring at a crack in the asphalt.

"Nice bike."

I wasn't prepared either for Raphael's growly voice emanating from this man, and I stared at him wide eyed. Watching the predatory grin that Raphael was famous for, turning that grin onto me.

"Raphie?" I let his name stumble from my lips as I watched him take silent strides towards me. I couldn't even hear his boots hit the ground. That was when I noticed the silver chain around his neck. However, I couldn't let my gaze drop from his. I shuddered as his fingers grazed my chin and jaw.

"Pick up your jaw sweet cheeks, you're making a scene."


	8. Author's note

Hi ya'll!

First off, I want to say that I have not forgotten about this particular story. I've actually written up a couple chapters. However, due to my sister accidentally deleting/disabling my web browser from my laptop, I'm unable to upload any of those. Plus it may be awhile before I can get a thumb drive and transfer those chapters to a different computer.

Also, in keeping you all interested or involved, I'm up for ideas. Granted the most popular I see through the reviews is to get Cadence and Raphael together. In time they will, or will they? :P Anyways, we also have the Battle Nexus Championship coming up in later or newer chapters, you will only find out in time.

For those who are concerned about my character Cadence being a mary-sue, if you would like to read Mystic Moon, you will see that she is not and only that she as matured in this later story. Not that I have received any messages about Cadence being the perfect being, just figured I'd throw that out there.

Now, I hope you all have been enjoying your spring break, or had enjoyed your spring break.

And as my Mythology Teacher says:

"I hope you all will practice worshiping Aphrodite and Dionysus carefully."

And if you're too young, well, don't worry. :P


End file.
